


Incoming Call

by coffeegrump



Series: Never So Happy to Have Been Caught [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Making Out, Smut, Spideychelle, Tony has terrible timing, Vaginal Sex, the nerds are having some more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegrump/pseuds/coffeegrump
Summary: MJ invites Peter over when she's home alone. Sexy shenanigans ensue, with a minor interruption of the fun.





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> AAAYYYEEEE Back on my bullshit folks. Time for some naughtiness.
> 
> This happens like, two days after the events of "Caught". So if you wanna read that first, be my guest. It shouldn't be a problem if you don't though, so no worries.
> 
> As always, this is only proofread and edited by me, so apologies in advance for any mistakes.

**_MJ:_ ** _What are you doing right now, Spider-Boy?_

**_Peter:_ ** _Nothing really._

**_MJ:_ ** _That’s boring. You should come do me instead. That’d be fun._

**_Peter:_ ** _What? Does that mean what I think it means?_

**_MJ:_ ** _Oh my god. Just get over here with me, dumbass._

**_Peter:_ ** _On my way._

Michelle smirked and set a timer on her phone after she read his last text. She was curious about Peter’s abilities when he wasn’t using them for superhero reasons, and had been testing them in an unorthodox manner since she first learned about his powers. A few weeks earlier she had him twist a crowbar into a spiral, which currently resided on her bookshelf.

Exactly four minutes and thirty-two seconds later, her favorite spider was knocking on her eighth floor window. He slipped inside, removing his mask after shutting the window and closing the curtains.

“Hey MJ.” He greeted a little breathlessly.

“Damn Parker, twenty-six blocks in under five minutes. Impressive.” MJ regarded him with raised brows and a nod.

“You timed me?” Peter asked incredulously, a blush rising in his cheeks.

“I wanted to see how fast Spider-Man could move when motivated by the promise of sex.” She stated with a hint of an amused smile.

“Did you invite me over just to embarrass me?” he asked with a pout.

“Yes.” She answered with a dead serious expression, prompting a disbelieving sound from him. “I’m kidding, Loser. My parents went on a date, dinner and a movie. I figured since I have three hours of alone time, I might as well spend them doing something. Well, doing someone.”

“Doing… me?” Peter questioned as if he needed confirmation that she did, in fact, want to do him in particular. She rolled her eyes at this unbelievable dork she had so hopelessly fallen for.

MJ closed the space between them, slender fingers tilting his head up to meet her lips. His hands moved to her waist as he kissed her back sweetly. Her fingers found themselves tangled in his hair, and he was more than willing to comply when her soft lips became more insistent. They pressed closer together, ending up with Peter’s back pressed against the wall, and MJ so deliciously pressed against him. She gently bit his lower lip, and used his surprise to move her thigh between his without him noticing. Their kissing grew frantic after she introduced her tongue to his. She rubbed her thigh against the stiff heat quickly growing against the fabric of his suit. He broke the kiss with a gasp, breathing hard as he met her satisfied smile with wide eyes.

“I was thinking about the other night, and I realized I never properly returned the favor.” MJ punctuated her sentence by pressing the spider emblem on his chest, loosening his suit. She hooked her fingers in the fabric, pulling it down as she moved with it. Peter seemed frozen, eyes locked on her while she placed kisses down his chest as his skin was slowly exposed. She lowered to her knees while kissing down his abs. When she reached his boxers she started to pull them down along with the suit. He sucked in a breath when she freed his erection, letting the clothing fall by itself after she had it halfway down his thighs. She licked her lips at the wonderful sight.

“H-holy shit, MJ.” He stuttered, somehow managing to look awed and nervous at the same time.

“Don’t worry, I did my research.” She said with a mischievous smile.

“Wait, what?” he sounded a little confused, then he gasped as MJ put an end to any following questions by leaning in and giving the tip of his dick an experimental lick.

Peter groaned when she suddenly took most of him in her mouth. She started slow, bobbing her head in rhythm. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, deciding to caress her loose curls gently. She increased her pace along with the increasing raggedness of his breathing. MJ softly fondled his balls with one hand, the other hand sneaking below her own waistband.

She pulled back so that her lips enclosed just the head, bringing a hand up to jack off his shaft. Her swirling tongue and gentle sucking were accompanied by her lusty gaze locking on his own. He realized that the hand that wasn’t on him was in her own pants, and he could swear his eyes would roll back into his head. Oh god, she was killing him.

“Em, I’m gonna…” Peter warned, a strained grunt cutting off the rest of his sentence.

MJ hummed in acknowledgement, and the wonderful vibrations tipped him over the edge. His muscles tensed as ecstasy flowed through him, hands tightening the slightest bit in her hair. She took in as much of him as she could, swallowing each spurt of cum as he pulsed and throbbed against her tongue. His moan was soft, quieter than she would’ve expected.

She released him with a pop, pulling her hand out of her pants and sitting back on her heels. She wiped her fingers on her shirt, using her sleeve to wipe her mouth. Whatever, she’d just do laundry later. They were both panting, and he looked happy and dazed. MJ watched him with a proud smirk, pleased with the result of her effort.

“Hey babe.” She got his attention, seeing him shake his head and focus on her. “Can you help me up? My legs kinda fell asleep.”

Peter gave her a quick nod and pulled his boxers back on before helping MJ to her feet. He stepped out of his suit completely and made sure she made it over to sit on the bed.

“Um, thanks. That was amazing. You’re amazing.” He said as he joined her. She snorted at his words.

“First of all, you don’t have to thank me for stuff like that, but your welcome. Secondly, I know I am.” She spoke with an amused smile, leaning over to place a small kiss on his cheek. He reached up and brushed his fingers where her lips had been, giving her a dorky lovesick smile.

“But if you wanted to express your gratitude, you can.” She shrugged nonchalantly, but her eyes held a sparkle of want that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Of course.” He replied with a smile. “Anything you want.”

Michelle smiled in return, crawling around him and propping her pillows against the headboard.

“Sit here, please.” She instructed.

Peter gave a nod, scooting back to sit against the cushioned headboard. He watched her dreamily as the sight from the other night repeated itself as she crawled up his body. Sitting on his lap gently, she laced her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He brushed his fingers up her stomach and ribs, and she broke away momentarily to allow him to remove her shirt.

A phone rang. They paused briefly, the ringtone wasn’t familiar to either of them. The decision was made unanimously to leave it go as they leaned back together, lips reconnecting and hands exploring as the ringing continued.

They were doing their best to ignore the call, but Peter’s hands stilled once more. The ringing was moving closer. What the hell? Both turned towards the sound to investigate.

Neither had expected the ringing to be coming from a spider. Well, a robot spider. Which was currently hovering over to them, landing on the bed beside MJ’s knee.

“You can be a phone?” Peter asked the small bot. Droney gave a whir in response.

“What else can you do?” he asked excitedly. The drone produced a series of happy sounding beeps. As cute as it was, he was getting distracted.

“Hey lil buddy, hate to rain on your parade, but we need to answer that call.” MJ reminded sweetly. Another whir. A click as the call was put through.

“Kid?” a familiar voice asked.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter replied “What’s up? Is there an emergency? I didn’t even know Droney could take calls.”

“No. No emergency superhero shit tonight.” Tony assured. “Thankfully.”

“Why’d you call through Droney then?” Peter asked, confused. Michelle just watched with interest, remaining in her position atop him.

“I called and you didn’t answer, so I checked on your tracker and I know you’re not home, but I can’t get through to Karen. So the drone was the best option.”

“That seems a bit excessive for a non-emergency.” Peter pointed out.

“Well usually when you don’t answer your phone on patrol, you’re either doing something I specifically told you not to do, or you’re in deep shit and bleeding out somewhere.” Tony stated. Peter looked sheepish, and MJ gave him a look that said ‘ _he’s right, and you know it._ ’

“Okay, fine. But I’m not doing either of those things right now.” Peter informed, leaving out what he was actually doing in the moment. He was doing his best to pretend he wasn’t talking to his mentor while he had a major hard-on.

“Good.” Tony said, a hint of disbelief in his voice. “Anyways, I had some tech ideas I wanted to run by you.”

“Um… Can you run them by me later?” Peter requested. He had to hold in a groan after his question, Michelle had started to grind against him impatiently.

“I’m a little busy.” Peter squeaked out, voice a bit higher, shooting MJ a scandalized glare as she continued moving with a mischievous smile.

“What could you possibly be doing that’s so important that you’d avoid a conversation with your _amazing_ mentor, when you usually jump at the chance?” Tony asked with fake offense, but he was honestly curious.

“Me.” MJ interjected before Peter could respond, his jaw dropped in shock.

“Excuse me, what? Peter, who is that?” Tony also sounded surprised.

“This is Michelle.” She informed with an eye roll that was practically audible.

“Okay, and you’re on this call because…?” Tony trailed off, confused. Peter’s eyes widened, and he shook his head, silently pleading MJ not to answer the way he knew she would. She just looked amused.

“Because you’re being the worst cock-block right now. Terrible timing, bro. Seriously.” She stated matter-of-factly, much to peter’s horror. There was a short pause before Tony answered, while the realization of what she said actually sank in.

“Oh… OH. Oh my god. Nope. I’m out.” Tony sounded distraught with the knowledge of what was happening. “Be safe and all that jazz, I’m gonna go pretend I never heard that.”

The call quickly disconnected, and Droney hovered back over to where the Spider suit still laid on the floor, reattaching to the emblem on the chest.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Peter said as he stared at the ceiling looking mortified. MJ just laughed.

“Believe it Parker, now Iron-Dad knows we’re fucking.” She said around giggles. Peter was brought out of his embarrassed musing with her words.

“We’re fucking?” he asked, unsure if he’d heard that right.

“Well, I mean, I was hoping that’s what we were heading towards…” she trailed off hopefully, waiting for his reaction. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on the exposed skin of her hip bones, meeting her gaze with a thoughtful one.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Because we just got together, like two days ago, and I don’t wanna move too fast, or like, pressure you at all.”

“First, I’m the one who suggested it. Second, we went from zero to a hundred really quick the other night, and trust me, I was more than willing.” MJ pointed out.

“But, you’re certain you’d wanna lose your virginity to me?” he prompted.

“Virginity is a concept created by the patriarchy to slut shame women and further control their lives.” She informed. “Plus, you know, I’m ‘taking your virginity’ too.” She followed up with a raised brow and air quotes.

“I… that’s true.” He found no logical argument to her statement.

MJ reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor. She moved his hands from her waist to cup her breasts, evaluating his reaction. She was sure she could feel his dick get harder beneath her.

“Peter, do I look unsure to you?” she teased, watching his wide eyes stare at where she held his hands over her chest.

“No.” he breathed.

“Are you?” she asked skeptically. He looked up and met her eyes with certainty.

“No.” he assured with a shy smile.

“Good.” She replied. Sliding back off of him and standing, moving to her nightstand.

She may have bought condoms on her way home from Peter’s apartment the morning after he walked in on her and things had gotten heated. She’d already held an anticipating longing for when she could truly have him, so she figured it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared if she got the chance. She thanked past Michelle for her future inclined thinking.

She tossed one to him, and he got the message, pushing down his boxers once more. His face burned a little self-consciously, he could feel her eyes on him as he focused on rolling the condom on correctly. He turned his gaze back to her, noticing her hungry look and the way she bit her lip. He felt himself relax. That reaction was definitely a confidence booster.

MJ realized he caught her staring, and also that he was watching her, waiting for her next move. Her mind came back to her and she hooked her thumbs in her waistband, pulling down both her pajama pants and her panties in the same motion. Stepping out of her clothing lightly, she hugged her middle, suddenly nervous when she realized this was the first time he’d seen her completely naked. Despite how irrational she knew it was, since he’d technically seen everything already, the insecure part of her wondered if she was enough. She found that she couldn’t meet his eyes.

“MJ?” he prompted, waiting for her to look at him before continuing. “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever been blessed to see.”

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, eyes sparkling as she gave him a bashful smile. She returned to the bed, climbing back over him, straddling his lap just barely out of reach.

“You want me to stay like this then?” he cleared his throat, pretending his voice didn’t just sound like a croak. “Right here?”

“Is that okay?” she asked curiously.

“More than okay.” He replied adamantly.

She lowered herself slightly, holding his shoulder for balance with one hand, and reaching the other to position him beneath her. She rubbed the tip of his dick through her wet folds, before aligning the head with her entrance. She locked eyes with him and slowly sank onto him. Love and lust floated in their gazes. When she’d lowered herself completely, their bodies flush together, she let her eyes flutter shut at the sensation.

“Fuck. Finally.” She whispered mostly to herself, voice strained. Peter gave a hum of agreement.

She reveled in the feeling for a few moments, filled by him with a pleasant stretch. This was so much better than her fingers or toys. Peter’s hands just rested on her hips, allowing her to move at her own pace. She communicated her readiness without words, tightening her grip on his shoulders slightly, to which he responded with a gentle squeeze to her hips.

MJ raised herself achingly slow, until just the head of his dick remained inside her, sliding back down just as slow as their bodies met once more. She repeated the motion steadily, speed slowly increasing as she moved. The position she had him in didn’t allow him to move much, but she seemed to be enjoying herself anyways. She was in control, and he was absolutely okay with that. He could just drown in her noises and die happy watching her bounce on him with determination, pleasure practically flowing off of her.

She started to grind into him, one hand trailing down her body and reaching to rub her clit. He was squeezing and massaging her ass, babbling a stream of sweet nothings. Her grinding became sporadic after a few moments, and Peter took over, gripping her thighs and moving her in a constant rhythm with himself. Honestly, he was barely able to hold back, watching her touch herself desperately, her nails most likely leaving bruises on his skin.

Their breathing had devolved into soft moaning and quiet grunts with every motion. Michelle’s orgasm overcame her suddenly, tensing up with a broken shout. That sound was all it took for Peter to break, mumbling her name and ‘I love you’ over and over. They trembled and tensed together, holding each other tight through waves of fire and electricity burning through their nerves, consumed with the feeling of ecstasy.

Michelle tried to lift off of him, embarrassed to find that she couldn’t, her legs were too shaky and weak from her orgasm. Luckily, Peter noticed and lifted her off of himself effortlessly, gently laying her next to him. She gave a grateful hum and he got up to get rid of the condom, stopping on his way back to grab their underwear and MJ’s shirt. They lazily replaced the clothing and laid down together, curled into one another. After a few moments, Peter broke the comfortable silence to voice a sudden thought.

“So, um, is it normal for it to be that good the first time?” Peter asked curiously, remembering all those probably fake ‘first time horror stories’ he heard in high school.

“I told you, I did my research. It was only fair, since you apparently did your own research.” She told him, coughing awkwardly before adding quietly.  “And I’ve had some practice… with toys.”

“Toys?” he repeated in question with a mischievous smirk.

“I’m a grown ass woman, I’m allowed to have fun by myself. I have needs.” MJ retorted, refusing to admit to herself that she was blushing while talking about masturbation, with the guy she _literally just had sex with_. What was wrong with her? Peter was giving her the most ridiculous grin, wiggling his eyebrows at her reaction.

“Sooo… Were you thinking of me when you were play-” Peter began with a shit-eating grin, before she cut him off.

“Peter, I swear to God. If you finish that sentence, I’m kicking you out.” She interrupted sternly.

“MJ, that’s not fair.” He fake pouted.

“Mock me and leave, or shut up and stay.” She said with slight sarcasm, having no real intention of sending him away.

“Fiiiiinnnneee.” He drawled in defeat. She smiled at his dramatics, leaning in to give him a few light kisses before sitting up and stretching.

“So, I’m feeling pizza and cartoons. What say you, Parker?” she asked thoughtfully.

“I think we might be soulmates.” He responded in awe, wondering how he managed to end up with someone so perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Did ya like it? Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS I'm always a slut for comments. Hit me up with that shit no matter what it is.


End file.
